Saga of the CSIs
by EmilyTheSilentAssassin
Summary: Basically one big long saga about the love lives of our favorite CSIs. Pairings are NickSara, CatherineWarrick.
1. Chapter One, it would seem

A/N: I've been working on this since the summer, so it really doesn't contain any spoilers beyond S4 finale. I didn't adjust it for _Mea Culpa, Nesting Dolls, Unbearable_, or any other episode. This doesn't account for Cath being a MONDO bitch and basically being a horrible person. And did anyone else catch the Grissom-asking-Sofia-on-a-date-action? I believe that's what we like to call a serious end to Grissom-Sara romance. Anyway. Um, no title yet. Basically a saga about Nick and Sara. (Hey, what else could you want?) I've started working on a sequel, but I'm only publishing that if this gets good reception. (And reviews!) I used to be **Lowrider Angel** but I got sick of that name, so now I've got this one! But I'm still the same person!

Oh yeah, and before I forget, this story is dedicated to **Lindy**, my review QUEEN who sends me the nicest reviews ever and **forensicsfan** who is my God and is the entire reason I'm even a Snicker.

-Emily

Chapter One 

Sara Sidle knocked on Nick Stokes' door. Ordinarily this would have just been another night of pizza and beer, but Sara had made a promise to herself and to Warrick to tell Nick how she felt. When there was no answer to her previous knock, Sara raised her fist to the door again.

Nick was just stepping out of the shower when he heard Sara knock. He quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a gray tee he'd been told made his muscles look especially well-defined. He wanted to look his best for Sara. Tonight he wanted to tell her that he loved her and he'd loved her for a long time. Nick couldn't stand it any longer. They flirted shamelessly at work and finished each other's sentences. Nick felt more comfortable around Sara that he'd ever felt around a woman before. Nick shook his head, splattering little water droplets all over his carpet. He opened his door and let Sara in. "Hey." He grinned, brown eyes sparkling.

"I brought the beer." Sara lifted the six-pack into Nick's field of vision.

"Perfect." Nick led Sara into his living room, a cluttered space decorated with hues of blue. Nick and Sara flopped onto the couch, staring at the TV. Nick rolled his head to face Sara. "We should probably get the pizza, huh?"

Sara nodded lazily. "I'm so tired."

"Sara, we didn't even have to work last night."

"Still, I'm tired." Sara snuggled against Nick. Nick took in a deep breath. Sara always had that faint hint of lemons on her, even if she hadn't worked a decomp. "I'm not hungry either." She murmured.

Nick was worried. Sara wasn't eating enough, or getting enough sleep. "Sar, why don't you take a nap?" He suggested.

"I'm not tired." Sara's eyes were already drooping.

"Tell you what." Nick stood up. "I'll turn off the lights and you just close your eyes, kay?"

Sara knew that Nick was babying her, but she didn't care. She nodded and let Nick switch off the lamp and wrap his arms around her. Soon Sara was fast asleep.

The next morning Sara woke up with her face pressed against Nick's chest. Nick was already awake. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." Sara stretched. She glanced at the clock on the table near the couch. "I guess I needed that nap."

Nick chuckled. "Probably. You want some breakfast?"

"Sure." Sara stood. "I'll male pancakes." Nick and Sara padded into the kitchen. "Where's your flour?" She asked.

"Flour?" Nick wrinkled his nose.

"You use it to make pancakes…" Sara glanced at him.

"I use pancakes mix." Nick pulled a bag of mix from his cupboard. "Besides, I thought you couldn't cook!"

"Pancakes are the one thing I can cook." Sara grinned. "B and B staple."

"Well, all I've got is mix." Nick held out the bag.

Sara sighed. "Mix it is." She measured the powder and carefully stirred in the water. Sara scooped the batter into a sizzling hot pan. The pan hissed and Sara turned down the heat a little. She flipped the pancakes quickly and asked Nick to set the table.

"Sure." He stepped behind Sara and opened a cupboard above the stove. Sara could feel the warmth of Nick at her back. She sighed quietly and leaned against him just the tiniest bit. If she wasn't mistaken, Sara thought she heard Nick's breath catch. Nick moved away and started putting plates, forks, knives, napkins, and glasses out on the table. Sara dished up the pancakes, moving around Nick with the ease and grace of a married couple who knew each other like the backs of their hands, though they'd never shared so much as a kiss.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, munching on pancakes. Sara changed the channel on the TV. "No more Discovery Channel." She took control of the remote. Nick let her. He liked having Sara feel so comfortable in his home. They finished their breakfast while watching cartoons. As they put their dishes into the dishwasher, Nick chanced a few looks at Sara.

"Hey Sara." He finally said.

"Yeah?" She turned and flashed a smile at Nick.

"I have a confession to make." He couldn't believe this. He, Nick Stokes, ladies man, was getting shy.

"Me too." She put down the dish she was loading into the dishwasher. "You go first."

"No, you go first."

"No you."

"No – alright, this is silly. I'll go first." Nick moved next to Sara. "I've wanted to tell you this since the lab blew up." He licked his lips. "I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you, and I've known since the day the lab blew up and Grissom called you honey. I thought I'd lost you forever. So whether or not you say it back is irrelevant. I had to tell you."

"Nick." Sara's voice broke. She started to cry.

"Sara, don't cry." Nick brushed her tears away.

"Nick." She sobbed. "I love you too." Before she'd even finished her sentence, Nick's lips closed over hers. The kiss was desperate and needy, filled with four and a half years of unexpressed passion and love.

Nick's alarm clock went off, breaking the moment. He turned off the clock and glanced at Sara mournfully. "I have to go run some errands and do some other stuff. But I'll see you tonight at work, kay?"

Sara nodded. "I'll see you tonight." She pulled him to her and gave him a soft, lingering kiss. "Later." She grabbed her jacket and exited Nick's house.

-

Work that night was excruciating. Neither Nick nor Sara could concentrate. Sara was changing into her extra set of clothes after her shower. She reached into her locker and pulled out a hairbrush. Sara had brushed the same section of her hair at least fifty times before she noticed Warrick standing behind her, smirking.

"Girl, I think you've brushed half the hair off your head." He grinned. "You've got it bad. Have you told him yet?"

Sara nodded, a wide gap-toothed smile lighting up her entire face. "I told him last night."

Warrick put an arm around her. "What did he say?"

"He loves me too." A dreamy expression crossed her face.

"Well I knew that." Warrick ruffled Sara's hair. "Now get out of here."

Sara slammed her locker shut. "I'll see you later Warrick."

-

Sara turned off her Denali and stared at Nick's house. He wasn't home yet. She checked her makeup again then rested her head against the headrest.

"Hey." Nick rested his chin on the windowsill of Sara's car.

Sara grinned lazily. "Hey." She opened her eyes and stared into Nick's. "I missed you."

Nick leaned closer to Sara, his lips nearly touching hers. "I missed you too." He closed the distance between the two of them. Sara felt Nick run his tongue over her lips, requesting entry. Sara granted him access, tilting her head back. Slowly Nick pulled away. "You wanna come in?"

"That sounds good." Sara bit her lip to keep from grinning.

Sara followed Nick into his house. "So, how was your day?"

"It was good." Nick smiled coyly. "It's better now that you're here."

"That's good to know." Sara slowly advanced. "How is it now?"

"Better." Nick leaned against the counter.

Sara moved so that she was pressed flush against Nick. "How 'bout now?"

"Really good."

-

I originally wrote this part _before_ realizing that it sounded exactly like a sex scene. (Yes, I'm a moron, thank you for asking.) Once I reread it and my mind started working again, I decided to leave it in. What the hell. :shrug: And sorry for the interruption.

That evening Sara was hanging out in the DNA lab with Greg, waiting for her results, when she got a page. _Broom closet outside the DNA lab._ Her pager said. Sara quickly excused herself, telling Greg to page her when her results were ready. Sara ducked out of the DNA lab and into the broom closet. "Nick." She whispered. "Not at work."

"We won't get caught." Nick planted light kisses on Sara's neck.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Sara wasn't protesting any more and Nick knew it.

"We'll lock the door." Nick pushed in the lock and backed Sara up against the wall.

-

"Hey Greg, do you have my results?" Sara strolled back into the lab.

"Nope." Greg shot his rolling chair across the room to the printer. "Now I do. Match to vic." He grinned. "The blood on Rick Mason is definitely a match to Susanna Whitmore."

"Thanks Greg. I'll get Nick to go over to Jaqui and see if our print matches too." She grinned.

"Sounds good." Greg tossed a look of knowledge at Sara. "Oh, by the way, the DNA broom closet isn't soundproof."

Sara's jaw dropped and she beat a hasty retreat.

-

"Hey Jaqui." Nick sauntered into the print lab. "Sara sent me to see if the print we found on the vic's necklace was a match to Mason's print."

Jaqui grinned. "Wha-pch!" She flicked her wrist, pantomiming a whip.

Nick smiled wryly. "Very funny Jaqui. The print?"

"So whipped." Jaqui shook her head. "However, we do have a match." She showed him the computer screen. "Print to suspect." Jaqui printed out a comparison sheet and handed it to Nick.

"Thanks Jaqui." Nick went to go find Sara.

"Hey Nick." Catherine Willows popped her head out of Grissom's office.

"Hey Cath. Where's Gris?" Nick furrowed his brow.

"Bugs." Catherine wrinkled her nose. "Hey, I have a favor to ask you. Can you watch Lindsay and a friend tonight?"

"Sure." Nick grinned. "I'll see if I can get Sara to help out."

"I would pay to see that. Lindsay will probably want to go swimming. We just got a new pool."

"Yeah, sure. What time do you need me there?"

"Seven-ish?" Catherine asked.

"Sure thing." Nick turned and waved.

-

Sara felt a pair of arms slide around her waist. "Hey Nicky."

"Hey yourself." Nick planted a light kiss on Sara's shoulder. "Cath asked me to babysit Lindsay tonight."

"Oh?" Sara continued piling clothes into her gym bag. "And what did you say?"

"I told her sure and I'd even try to get you to help out. Her exact words were 'I would pay to see that.'"

"Thank you. I feel so loved."

"You are."

Sara had finally finished putting away her clothes, so she turned to face Nick. "What are you going to give me if I agree to this?"

"The pleasure of my company?" Nick tried. "A kiss?"

Sara wrinkled her nose. "Baby, you have a _really_ big ego if you think that I'd agree to babysit for just one kiss."

"How about several kisses?"

"Ego's still too big."

"Okay, what if I make you dinner, and do your paperwork for two days?"

"And you're there. If you cook me dinner and do my paperwork, I'll help you babysit for Lindsay."

"Deal. Meet you at Cath's house at seven."

-

Sara and Nick were waiting outside of Catherine's house, holding hands. As soon as they heard footsteps nearing the door, they untangled their hands. "Hey." Catherine said brightly. "Come on in. Lindsay and Jessica are in the backyard. You guys have my cell number if you need to reach me. See ya later." Cath waved and stepped out to her car.

"Shall we?" Nick offered Sara his arm.

She giggled. "You are such a goof. Come on." They went into the backyard to find Lindsay swimming with another girl.

"Hi Uncle Nicky!" Lindsay shrieked, hoisting herself out of the pool. "Hi Sara!" Lindsay took a long look at them "Why are you both here?" Then she remembered her manners. "Sorry. This is Jessica. She's my best friend." Lindsay pointed the other girl in the pool."

"Hi." Jessica waved timidly.

"Hey." Nick and Sara returned the wave.

"Are you guys going out?" Jessica asked plainly.

"Mommy says you should." Lindsay added helpfully.

"You make a good looking couple." Jessica threw in.

"Jess is right." Lindsay glanced between the two of them "_Well_?"

Sara tried to sidestep the impending question. "Well what?"

"Well, are you two going out?" Lindsay adopted an annoyed expression and put her hands on her hips.

Nick answered that question. "Yep. We go out all the time. We get pizza, we look at dead bodies…"

Lindsay gave a long-suffering sigh. "No, are you two _dating_?"

"Lindsay Willows, didn't your mother ever teach you not to pry?" Sara laughed, though she knew that Lindsay and Jessica would drag it from them eventually.

"I'm not _prying_." Lindsay retorted. "I'm _asking_."

"Hey, how about some Marco Polo?" Nick switched subjects.

The girls glanced at each other. "Alright." Lindsay jumped back into the pool. Nick pulled off his shirt and Sara subtly admired his physique while pulling off her own clothes to reveal a black and silver tankini beneath. Sara cautiously slid in while Nick took another approach.

"Cannonball!" He yelled, jumping off the edge of the pool.

"Aiyeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The girls screamed.

Nick popped up, grinning. "Gotcha."

All three girls tackled him at once. "Just for that, you're it." Sara told him.

"You've got ten seconds to run." Nick growled menacingly. He closed his eyes and started counting.

Sara, Lindsay, and Jessica swam away. Sara saw Lindsay whisper something to Jessica, but didn't think anything of it.

"Marco!" Nick called.

"Polo!" Came the familiar cry. Nick concentrated on finding Sara's voice. He listened carefully and then called again.

"Marco!"

"Polo!" This time Nick heard Sara's voice. He moved towards her.

"Marco!" Nick shouted.

"Polo!" Nick turned around and slid an arm around Sara's waist.

"Gotcha." Nick's eyes snapped open. "I got you Sara."

"Yes you do." Sara whispered.

"Sara's it!" Lindsay shrieked, breaking the moment.

"Alright, ten seconds." Sara closed her eyes.

They played for another half hour before it started to get too dark. Lindsay and Jessica declared that their favorite TV show was on and they scurried into the den.

"Hey, now that we're alone…" Nick wiggled his eyebrows.

"What?" Sara teased.

"Now we can kiss." Nick lowered his lips to Sara's, letting the passionate kiss overtake them. Sara was seated on the counter when Nick started to push her shirt up.

"Nicky, no." She opened her eyes and found Jessica staring wide-eyed at the pair. "Jessica…" Sara started.

"Hey Lindsay!" Jessica yelled. "Nick and Sara sitting on your counter, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Nick groaned.

-

"Lindsay, you can't tell your mom." Nick stared solemnly at the eleven-year-old.

"Why not?" Lindsay's tone was quizzical. "Mommy won't be mad."

"Yes, but your mother will meddle. Only Uncle Warrick knows."

Lindsay's face brightened. "Will Uncle Warrick tell Mommy when he's my daddy?"

Sara's jaw dropped. "What did you say?"

Lindsay's face turned pink. "I wasn't supposed to say anything. She glanced fearfully at Nick and Sara. "You won't say anything, will you?"

"I won't if you won't." Sara thought quickly. "Deal?"

"Deal." Lindsay nodded vigorously.

-

"So, Cath and Warrick…" Sara rested her head on Nick's stomach. "Funny. I always thought she and Grissom had a thing."

"I know." Nick stroked Sara's hair. "Cath and Warrick, I'm glad. Warrick will be good for Lindsay."

"Warrick is going to be Lindsay's stepdad." Sara shifted her head on Nick's stomach.

"In a way, we're all kind of Lindsay's step family."

"Yeah. We are." Sara ran her hand over Nick's smooth stomach. "Do you want a family some day?" She cocked her head.

"Yeah." Nick intertwined his fingers with Sara's. "I've always wanted the whole coming home to a wife and kids thing."

"I never really wanted that domestic-y life before." Sara sighed.

"Before?"

"Well, it's hard to explain."

"Try."

"Before I was married to my work. It was my life. I was never totally comfortable outside of work. Now I have a life outside of work." She trailed a finger down Nick's chest. "Now I have a boyfriend, a reason to go out for drinks and something to come home to."

"Huh." Nick folded his hands over Sara's stomach. There was a silence. "So you see us having a family?"

Sara paused. "I can't say, really. I can see _us_, but I can't see me as being a mother."

"I think you would make a great mother."

"I guess." Sara was dubious. "Do you see us as a family? With kids and all that?"

"I don't see you as a stay-at-home mother who bakes cookies and drives the kids everywhere, but I can see us as a family with kids."

"But we but see us going somewhere?" Sara asked.

"Yeah." Nick confirmed. "I see us as a family." Another silence. "Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

Sara sat bolt upright. "Now?"

"Sure. We both see us going somewhere, we love each other, and we know each other's quirks." Nick blushed. "I was going to ask you to move in tonight anyway."

"You really want to marry me?" Sara shook her head, as if the idea was just too foreign."

"Yes. I love you so much. You and I have something special."

Sara grinned. "I think so too. Let's do it." She wrapped her arm around Nick's waist. "Let's get married."

A/N: So, I hoped you liked the first bit. Review, review, review! I have it all written, so I need to know if you want me to upload more. It's not too late to make some changes though, so if you have any suggestions or criticisms, you've got to let me know!

-Em


	2. Chapter Two, I guess

A/N: So, here's chapter two. I promised myself that I would have this posted by tonight, so here it is! Don't own 'em. As I typed this, I was listening to Norah Jones' _Don't Know Why. _Oh God. Listen to that song. It's beautiful. Granted, I also have Gwen Stefani's 'Rich Girl' and Brahms Hungarian Dance No. 5 stuck in my head, so whatever. But still, it's a gorgeous song!

**Chapter Two**

Nick and Sara hadn't waited a day. Nick had insisted on taking Sara to Tiffany's and buying a diamond ring set in a simple white gold band. They then purchased matching wedding bands and a marriage license.

Now they stood in front of a minister, Sara in a simple white dress and Nick in a suit. "Do you –" The minister glanced at Nick.

"Nick Stokes." Nick supplied.

"Take this woman –"

"Sara Sidle."

"To be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Nick smiled softly. "I do."

"And do you, Sara Sidle, take this man, Nick Stokes, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

-

As they strolled down the Strip, Sara leaned on Nick's shoulder. "I don't want to go to work tonight." She glanced at the Caesar's Palace. "I don't want to hear about murder and crime on the happiest night of my life."

"So call in sick." Nick shrugged. "You have enough sick days and plenty of OT on the books."

Sara pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She dialed Grissom's office. He was there, just as Sara knew he would be. "Hey Griss." She croaked, trying to sound as sick as possible. "I can't come in tonight. I'm sick."

Grissom sighed. "Okay. I'll call Nick and see if he can come in tonight."

"No!" Sara blurted out. "He's taking care of me." She winced. "Uh, I'm a total mess. Can't get out of bed. I've already thrown up on him three times today."

"Alright." Grissom was trying to be understanding. "I'll get somebody from Days or Swing to cover."

"Thanks." Sara said softly.

"Get well. Bye Sara."

Sara hung up. "Hey, Sar. Let's get the honeymoon suite." Nick pointed excitedly to the Caesar's Palace.

Sara grinned. "Kay."

Twenty minutes later they were checked into Caesar's Palace. "Sara." Nick took one of her hands in his. "I got you a gift. I was going to give it to you if you moved in with me. I guess it seems we'll be moving in together now that we're married." Nick handed her a pink Victoria's Secret bag.

Inside was a revealing black lace gown. "Nick!" Sara couldn't resist a laugh. "How'd you get this over here?"

"Warrick." Nick blushed.

"You sly fox." Sara teased. "So Mr. Stokes, how are you liking married life?"

"I'm enjoying it very much, Mrs. Stokes." Nick picked Sara up and gently set her down on the bed. "I'm enjoying it very much."

-

Grissom wandered into the locker room, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Warrick." He stopped next to the younger CSI. "What do you know about Nick and Sara?"

"What do you mean?" Warrick asked carefully.

"They're both out tonight and I'm ninety eight percent sure that something is going on between the two of them. You're Nick's best friend. What's going on?"  
Warrick sighed. He and Nick were tight and though he and Sara had gotten off to a rocky start, she was practically his little sister. But Grissom was the man who'd never doubted him. He'd give him a chance even after most people would have fired his ass. "They got married." He said quietly. "They've been going out for almost three weeks. They got married tonight."

"A honeymoon then." Grissom nodded. "Thanks Warrick." He turned to go.

"Hey, Griss…" Warrick called.

"Yeah?"

"Nick and Sara aren't in trouble, are they?"

"Has their relationship interfered with work?"

"No." Warrick closed his locker.

"Then no. They're not in trouble." Grissom left.

-

Interruption: the Grissom-Sara parts of this story were really annoying for me to write. They were almost my kryptonite. Please don't stone me for my horrifying transgression.

The next night Grissom watched Nick and Sara unclasp their hands and slip the something in to Sara's purse. Grissom noted that Sara's ring finger was bare, as was Nick's. Grissom assumed that the rings were in Sara's purse. Nick and Sara ducked out of Grissom's field of vision and then reappeared. They strolled along, talking like old friends, flirting lightly like they always did. They didn't act like lovey-dovey newlyweds. Sara was happy, though. That was what Grissom had wanted. Mostly. He had wanted to wake up next to Sara, open mail addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Gil Grissom, and make her breakfast. Now Nick would be the one to do those things. He'd figured it out and it was too late, just as Sara had promised it would be.

"Nick, Sara. My office please." Grissom's blue eyes were dark and swirling.

Nick and Sara sat in the chairs in front of Grissom's desk. "Grissom –"

"You're not in trouble." Grissom interrupted. "I know you got married yesterday. I also know you've been dating for a little under a month. It hasn't affected your work, so I have no reason to separate you. But since you are in a romantic relationship, you are automatically on probation. If there is any incidence where your relationship interferes with work by calling evidence into question or anything of the like, I will have to split you up."

Sara nodded. "We understand."

"Good. I'm handing out assignments in five minutes. Don't be late."

-

Sara opened her purse. Grissom and Warrick knew about Sara's marriage. Greg and Jaqui at least knew about the budding relationship. Only Cath was clueless. "Should we tell her?" Nick asked Sara.

"Everybody else knows." Sara shrugged.

"Greg doesn't know."

"I'm pretty sure Greg knows." Sara turned pink.

"And how would he know, Mrs. Stokes?" Nick teased.

"The closet by the DNA lab? 'Not soundproof,' as Greg so kindly put it."

"It's not _my _fault." Nick grinned.

"Shut up." Sara laughed. "So are we gonna tell or not?"

"How about we both wear our wedding band and see if they figure it out."

"Okay." Sara handed Nick the jewelry box that contained his wedding band. She slipped on her engagement ring and wedding band.

-

Catherine lounged at the table in the CSI break room. She contemplated Warrick. _Warrick_. They were getting married in four months, but they hadn't yet told anyone. It shouldn't have been a hard decision. Lindsey loved Warrick. There were no work conflictions. Deep in her heart, though she knew she didn't want to admit it, she knew why she hadn't told anyone.

She didn't love Warrick.

They were great friends and Warrick was a perfect dad for Lindsey. But she loved someone else. Her heart belonged to Grissom. He was a recluse, yes, but he was always there for her. He'd protected her from Eddie, taken care of Lindsey like she was his own, and he'd given Cath a job. How could she not love him? And how could she tell Warrick?

"Cath!" Nick called. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Cath smiled. "Did you need something?"

"Um, yeah." He returned her smile. "We're working on a case together. Floater at Lake Mead."

"Sounds like a plan." Cath picked up her purse., "Let's get going."

"I'm driving." Nick jangled the keys.

-

"So Nicky, can I ask you a question?" Catherine heaved a sigh.

"Sure. What's up?"

"You know about me and Warrick, don't you?"

"How'd you know?" Nick grinned sheepishly.

"Lindsay told you. She admitted it to me."

"Well, yeah. I do know. Why do you ask?" He tossed her a sidelong glance.

"I have to ask you something and you can't tell _anyone_, okay?"

"Sure. Cath, what's going on?"

"I can't marry Warrick." Catherine said softly.

"_What_?" Nick's head whipped sideways. "What do you mean you 'can't marry Warrick?'"

"I can't. I don't love him. I…I love…" Catherine could barely bring herself to say it. "I love Grissom."

Nick pulled the car over. "You love Grissom." Nick repeated, shaking his head. "Oh man. You have to tell Warrick, Cath."

"How can I? I can't bear to hurt him like this. He's always been there for me."

"Cath, you have to tell him. You can't marry him if you don't love him."

"I know." Catherine stared out past the windshield. Nick reached over to start the engine and get them to the crime scene when Catherine noticed a small flash of gold on his ring finger. "Nicky." Catherine squinted. "Am I going blind, or is that a _ring_ on your finger?" She pried his hand off the wheel. "Is that a _wedding_ ring?"

Nick held up his right hand for inspection. "Yes it is."

"Wha-" Catherine sputtered. "How do you – when did you get _married_? And to whom?"

"I'll let you figure that one out." Nick smiled slyly. "But back to you and Warrick. So what are you going to tell him?"

"I don't see any way to tell him except that I don't love him."

"You gotta do it soon. You can't lead him on."

"I know." Catherine looked miserable. "Hey, we're here." She pointed out the window. "Let's go."

-

Warrick stirred his coffee and sighed. Catherine seemed so distant lately. He wasn't sure that she even wanted to marry him anymore. "Hey girl." He waved to Sara. "Let me see the ring." Sara obediently held out her hand for Warrick's inspection. Warrick whistled. "Boy that's an impressive rock."

"I know." Sara smiled. "I can't believe I'm married. To Nick!"

"You two have been in love since he first set eyes on you. Don't even deny it."

"It's true." Sara admitted good-naturedly. Catherine came in. "I gotta go find Nick." Sara tossed off a knowing grin.

"Hey." Catherine looked at her feet.

"Hey." Warrick returned. He didn't move in to kiss her, as he once would have. "How was your day?"

"It was good." Catherine thought of something. "Hey, did you know that Nick's married?"

"Yeah." Warrick shrugged.

"To who?"

Warrick shrugged again. "You're supposed to figure it out." He turned more serious. "Cath, there's something we have to discuss."

"Yeah?" Catherine started to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"You don't want to marry me any more, do you?"

Cath stopped pouring the coffee. She took in a deep breath. "I can't marry you. It's not fair to you."  
"You love Grissom, don't you?"

"I don't know. I think I do, but it wouldn't be fair of me to marry you if I don't love you. You should be free to find somebody who can promise you what I can't."

Warrick sighed. "I understand. I'm glad you were honest with me."

"I'm sorry this will come between us." Catherine truly looked apologetic.

"Hey, at the beginning of all this, we promised that no matter what we'd always be friends first. Now it's come time for that."

"Yeah." Catherine nodded. "Even if you hate me, please, for Lindsey, don't lose touch with her. She loves you. I don't think she could handle that."

"I'd never hurt Lindsey." Warrick promised. "And I'd never hate you." He paused. "So this is it, then? The end of us?"

"The end of us." Catherine confirmed semi-tearfully.


End file.
